


Panting 'Til Mornin'

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, okay seriously this is just a bunch of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to touch and Harry's too needy for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panting 'Til Mornin'

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://boysonharry.tumblr.com/post/109170831175/harry-being-eaten-out-to-the-point-where-he-cant) post:  
> Harry being eaten out to the point where he can’t hold his legs up anymore, fingers incredibly white from holding the bed sheets in too long, and starts crying in pleasure as he lets out small hiccups and pants heavily
> 
> I literally wrote this in like half an hour it's short and I'm !!!! off to watch porn woo  
> [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com)

Louis’ touchy and Harry’s needy. It’s a good match, unless they’re in the theater and Louis spends the entire film kissing Harry’s neck or his fingers, his wrist, his knuckles, sometimes after pulling back the fabric of Harry’s shirt, his shoulders become marked with Louis’ mouth and a hickey. Louis’ spent an entire afternoon with his head against Harry’s stomach, tracing patterns into the inside of his thigh. He’s pressed his mouth against just about everywhere on his body, soft hums and kitten licks included.

Harry, on the other hand, likes resting against Louis’ queen sized bed and rolling over onto his side to be cuddled. He likes warm legs and thick thighs wrapped around his own lanky body, the feeling of Louis’ breath against the back of his shoulders, and Louis’ fingers rubbing over his stomach every so often.

It’s in public that he gets the horniest.

Louis’ not for public sex, but he is for public displays of affection and teasing kisses, the occasional groping of Harry’s bum and then some. He’s not about to have sex in a restaurant bathroom, or the back of a movie theater when their friends are literally feet away. No matter how clean Harry’s makes the bathrooms and private corners out to be, Louis would rather wait ‘til they get home and he’s all the time in the world to touch Harry.

The second the door clicks shut, Harry and Louis’ mouths are rejoining after far too long without and Louis’ hands wrap around Harry’s bum, pulling him closer and pressing his boy against the nearest wall. He’s sure they’re still in the living room, but it feels like paradise being so close to him, touching all his smoothness and warmth.

“Please.” Harry pulls apart to pant, always one to beg for it and express his need first.

Louis grins and presses his mouth to Harry’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to his skin and dragging his teeth along the flesh. Harry rolls his head to the other side, giving Louis room, and closes his eyes, groaning.

“Lou,” Harry whines and Louis laughs in his ear, giving him a final kiss and squeezing his bum one more time before they’re heading upstairs into the bedroom.

Harry’s incredibly eager and naked within seconds, peeling his jeans down his legs and hopping out of them, before scooting up on the bed and spreading his legs. He’s ready and Louis’ just watching him with curiosity, intrigued and giving him all the eyes in the world.

“What do you want me to do, then, love?” Louis takes his shirt off and begins to grab the button of his jeans when Harry sits up, crawling forward to help from where Louis stands at the edge of the bed. Harry’s fingers are long and he’s concentrated, fixing Louis’ belt out of its belt loops.

Harry licks the trail of hair leading from Louis’ naval to past the waistband of his boxers and murmurs against his tummy, “Wanted you to eat me out since this mornin’.”

Everything about Louis and Harry is intoxicating and Harry’s breathing heavily just from being pushed back on the bed, laying on his back with Louis’ head over his.

“Okay.” Louis mumbles, and Harry knows there’s more. There always is with Louis, but the hands on his waist feel so good and then there’re fingers wrapping around his length and his pink boxers are pulled down. “You’re so hard.” Louis whispers into Harry’s skin like a secret, thumbing over the head of his cock and tightening his hand momentarily.

“Please, Lou.” Harry’s voice is groggy and he’s begging. “Need you.”

Harry moves his hand to Louis’ cheek, to the side of his face where his scruff is so prominent and Harry needs the roughness between his legs. He squints his eyes shut, parting his mouth when Louis’ fingers trace over the head of his cock, gently, and then it’s gone.

“Calm down, love.” Louis hushes. “You’re doing so well, aren’t you? Think you can last an hour with my mouth on you?”

Harry hates this and he loves it. He’s not good with time, breaks down over a period of it, especially when he’s being rimmed. He also knows there’s a catch.

“I’ll fuck you afterward if you don’t come.” Louis moves Harry’s hand away from his cheek, entwining their fingers and rubbing the inside of Harry’s palm.

Harry’s eyes close and he nods his head, breathing in and mentally preparing himself.

Louis’ slow at getting started. He teases up Harry’s legs and specifically around his thighs, makes sure he’s spread wide and breathes over the base of his cock when he’s not. Louis makes sure Harry’s knees are bent and he’s laying down in just the right away, his bum exposed and his cock sticking up against his belly.

Taking in the sight, Louis knows he’s leaking come in his own boxers but ignores it completely. He’d rather touch Harry than himself, feel his withering body under his hands instead of the pulse of his own cock.

Louis spreads Harry open and presses his tongue right against his hole. His palms are needy, grabbing and groping Harry’s bum until his breathing and moans are loud and they’re both glad Louis’ old roommate had moved out a few months back. Harry’s loud and sensitive, so, so sensitive that he tries to squirms away, shakes his head and follows the mantra, “Lou, I can-can’t do, s’too much.”

So Louis makes it harder, licks faster, and holds tighter. Louis knows Harry can take it – has taken it worse before and been fine – so he’s merciless, humming against his skin right where it sends the right amount of vibrations, and taking a break to kiss the head of Harry’s cock, giving him kitten licks and murmuring against his penis how sweet he tastes.

Louis doesn’t think he can ever get tired of eating Harry out. After a while his tongue gets used to the feeling like an addict and he loses track of time, Harry’s moans replacing any tick of a clock. It’s when Harry’s failing to hold up his legs any longer, his limbs shaking and his moans turning to cries that he realizes how long it’s been. Harry’s cock is absolutely leaking and he only has two fingers inside him. There’s no lube and Louis doesn’t want to hurt Harry, knows he should get up soon to find some, but doesn’t want to leave him like this.

Louis has to spread Harry by his thighs, holding him up because Harry’s too weak, too close to do it for himself. Harry’s fingers grip the white bed sheets, grabbing them in his hands uselessly, knuckles white and fingers clenched. His mouth is a different story – wide open in the letter o and releasing heavy pants and small hiccups every few seconds.

“You’re so good, love.” Louis kisses the inside of his thigh, pumping two fingers. “Can you hand me the lube?”

Harry blinks at Louis and his facial expression changes the second Louis reaches his prostate. He falls back against the headboard and comes against his stomach, some of it catching his chin.

Louis watches and rubs his prostate through it, looking at Harry with such admiration that he completely forgets how he’d originally told Harry not to come.

“Gonna fuck you so good, now, love.” Louis sits up, wiping the come off Harry’s chin. “You’ll be coming twice more tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com)


End file.
